A Dark Witch's Love
by Eliza S. McCoy
Summary: Hermione, Bellatrix. Bellatrix has developed a love for the young witch and will do what it takes to get her. bad summary but please read :  Rated M for future scenes.
1. Prologue

**A Dark Witch's Love (Prologue) **

**B POV**

Curse were being cast left and right. It was like an array of fireworks. It was beautiful to me. It's no surprise that I, Bellatrix Lestrange, found the idea of people dying beautiful. The battle that most people called the Final, had been brought to Hogwarts. There were ogres and giants, werewolves and vampires, and plenty of witch's and wizards alike. So many from my "side" and the Light had fallen, either dead or gravely injured. I would not be among the dead when this is all over. Though I had a feeling that The Dark Lord would be. Even I could tell that he was fighting a losing battle with the Golden Boy. Contrary to what people believe, I was not a loyal servant to the Dark Lord. No, my loyalty was to power and the knowledge of using the dark arts. Voldemort taught me everything that he knew and I even created spells of my own, for my own purpose of course. I always had a feeling that if the Dark Lord were to face Potter in a final battle that he would lose, and I'll be damned if I go down with him. If he falls, I'll make my escape. No way in hell I'm going back to that dreaded prison.

Breaking my thoughts, I look to see the fight between the Dark Lord and Potter. I drifted my eyes around and they landed on the slim build of the Granger girl. Her hair was wound into a ponytail, a few strands lingered around her perfectly shaped face. Her eyes were lit up, flashes from the spells appearing in them. She looked beautiful fighting, moving gracefully around avoiding spells. She moved much like a feline. I couldn't tear my eyes away. It was just like that night in the Department of Mysteries, the night she captured my attention and eventually my heart. Back when I'd tortured her at Malfoy Manor, I had cringed the entire time. I'd have set her free if I could. And now here she was, fighting for her life yet again. I wouldn't be surprised if she were to kill me. I'd gladly die at the hands of that angel. I would do all I could to make sure she stayed safe, even if it meant killing a fellow Death Eater.

A few moments later, Hermione's eyes landed on mine and locked. She held my gaze and it seemed like she was struggling to away. A slight tingle ran through me and I fought to not run over there and kiss her. I managed a small smile at her and her eyes widened in surprise at the action. Our connection was broken when a Death Eater stepped in between us and threw a killing curse at Hermione. Rage coursed through me and I saw my angel deflect it. Immediately I shot my wand out, a killing curse flowing from my lips and wand, striking the Death Eater in the back, who instantly fell to the floor lifeless. I looked up to see Hermione watching me, shock etched onto her face. Slowly, I began walking towards her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the Weasley's cast a curse at me. I deflected it easily and it went barreling back to the one who cast it. Weasley became immobile and I realized that it was the freezing spell. I continued on my way to Hermione who had remained in the same position. It was then that I heard it, the ultimate killing curse being cast and it was sent in Hermione's direction. Without hesitating, I ran the last few feet and launched myself at Hermione, pushing her out of the way, the spell just barely missing my body. I looked at the Death Eater and discovered that it was Rudolphus. He looked shocked that I pushed her out of the way. Without hesitating, I cast the body binding spell at him and he fell to floor, not moving. It was then that I heard a gasp and I looked down, only to realize that I was currently straddling my angel, who seemed paralyzed. I smiled again, showing off my pearly white teeth and I slowly leaned forward, Hermione's eyes widened. Before I reached her lips, I heard a strangled "No!" and I turned in time to see the Dark Lord fall to the ground, dead, his lifeless snakelike eyes in my direction. The last thing he saw was my betrayal.

Quickly remembering where we were, I pulled myself off of Hermione and held my hand out for her to take. Slowly, she took it and I lifted her up to her feet. Not dropping her hand, I locked my eyes with hers. Softly, I rubbed my thumb over her hand, reveling in the smoothness of her skin. I was about to speak when several shouts in my direction interrupted.

"Get away from her Bellatrix!"

Not letting go of her hand, I twirled Hermione in front of me, knowing they wouldn't risk casting any spells. Keeping my eyes on everyone else, I put my lips near Hermione's ear and whispered softly "Be safe angel, I'll be seeing you." I then placed the gentlest of kisses behind her ear and let go of her and, turning and leaving on the spot, leaving a flushed Hermione.

**AN: **well I know I was supposed to work on my 1 shot stories for twilight but I got the urge write an HP fic….don't worry, ive got 3 of the one shots written, ive just gotta get 'em typed up. Im sorry for making everyone wait so long for a new story. Life has gotten in the way. Well, hope you enjoy the new story : )


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **alright, so this whole story is gonna be from Bellatrix's POV, just wanted to point it out haha. Now this story is still in the early stages, I just started writing it on paper so be patient with the updating : ) I hope you all enjoy this story ^_^

**A Dark Witch's Love Ch.1**

Four years have passed since the final battle and I've been on the run since. I'm never in one place for more than a month, if that, too risky. Potter and his Weasely friend had become Aurors and were among others who have been trying to track me. I snooped onto them as they snooped onto me. I'd read in the Daily Prophet that Hermione had become the youngest ever Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in history. The Prophet also stated that she'd gotten engaged to the Weasely boy but had broken it off six months ago. I'd received some letters over the past few years from Hermione and all of them had the same question, "why did you save me?". She'd also asked to see me but I never returned the answers cause of the risk of being found. Hermione never knew where I was but I always knew where she was.

Over the past few weeks, I'd been thinking of paying my angel a visit. I knew that the visit would have to be quick so that I could avoid detection from the Aurors. From what I know, they were currently deep into Egypt looking for me. It would be a perfect chance. Tonight. I'd see her tonight. It wouldn't be easy but I could get into Hogwarts. I've gone four years without being able to be near her, I can't do it anymore. I need to prepare and fast.

_Dusk-Hogwarts _

Standing outside the gates of Hogwarts, I stayed hidden beneath the invisibility cloak, waiting for the carriages to come along. It was the first day of a new year, so I figured that when the carriages came through, I could hop onto one, since the gates will only open for them. I could used magic to get in but it would have set Hogwarts alarms off and I didn't want that.

Just moments later, I saw the thestrals making their way up the path. Making sure I was securely hidden, I hopped onto the back of the first carriage and held on for the bumpy ride.

_Entrance Courtyard-Great Hall_

Carefully, I followed the students, staying on the side of them that was away from teachers. When the doors opened, I hurriedly sped off to the side so no one would bump into me on their way to the Great Hall. Once all the students were in, I slipped in after them, leaning against the back wall. I scanned my eyes over the students and then the teachers. Hagrid, Firenze, McGonagall, Draco Malfoy (he must be the potions master now). There were teachers I'd never seen before and my eyes finally rested on Hermione. She looked divine. She'd changed over the past four years. Shoulder length, wavy light brown hair, and she looked even more toned than she did at seventeen. Now she's twenty-one. My angel had grown up so beautifully. Just looking at her made me tingle all over and I fought the urge to relieve myself. I couldn't help but wonder why she'd left the Weasely boy. I'll never forget the feeling of her skin against my lips, so soft and warm. For too long I'd wondered how Hermione's lips would feel against mine. I had to have a taste. You might say that these past seven years have changed me. From the moment of the Department of Mysteries, I've been a different person. Killing hadn't been on my favorite things to do but if I had to do it, I made it an art, hence why I thought death was beautiful sometimes. I hadn't meant to kill Sirius, he'd stepped in the way of my shot towards McNair, who'd sent a curse towards Hermione, whom captured my attention before the battle. It was an instant connection, like I knew she was mine.

The sound of a hiss broke me out of my thoughts and memories. Looking to my left, I saw Mrs. Norris sitting there swishing her tail, glaring at me. That cat hadn't died yet? Jeez. Narrowing my eyes, I let out a hiss of my own, moving my body forwards some to scare her away. After she skedaddled, I heard McGonagall speak.

"Prefects, please show the first years to their dormitories. The rest of you where to go. Have a good night all," she said.

My eyes drifted towards Hermione again, who'd stood up and began walking to the doors leading out of the Great Hall. Slowly, I followed her out. If I was going to speak to her then I had to make sure she was alone. I wasn't surprised to see that were headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Going through the portrait, I followed her to the door that read "Head of House." My angel was the head of Gryffindor it seemed. After hearing her whisper the password, I followed her in before it closed.

Going up a small flight of stairs, we reached another door to which she unlocked with a key. I stuck as close enough behind her to get in but not enough for her to notice me yet.

I stood by the door, watching Hermione flitter about, making a fire and tossing her outer robes to the nearest armchair. She was now clad in a form fitting low cut, short sleeved dark green blouse and a black skirt that ended a few inches above the knee and black stilettos. I'd never before realized how great looking her legs were. Biting my bottom lip in want, my eyes drifted upwards, taking her all in. My eyes followed her she walked to a cupboard and pulled a small glass and fire whiskey. Hermione downed two shots then kicked her heels off. After putting the fire whiskey away and vanishing her glass, she walked towards a door I assumed led to her bedroom. Quickly, I followed her. The room was quite spacious. A desk made of mahogany and a bookcase in the far right, a fireplace with a small couch in front of it on the opposite side on the left, closer to the door. Across from the desk and bookcase was a very large canopy bed. Her room was an array of green and dark red. Even a floor to ceiling window was behind the desk, giving a great view of the Forbidden Forest and part of the lake. The girl had taste.

Stepping further into the room, I could faintly feel the heat of the fire place. I was thinking of ways to let myself be known when she surprised me.

"Show yourself. I know you're there," Hermione said.

Flicking my wand, I made myself visible and spoke.

"Hello angel," I said softly.

Very slowly, Hermione turned to face me, her eyes catching mine almost immediately. Taking a few steps towards me, she began to speak.

"I'm not dreaming right?""No," I replied softly, "You're not."

"You came back," she whispered.

"I did. A promise is a promise my angel," I said, smiling lightly at her.

Not saying anything, she came closer to me, reaching out her right hand, which was shaking slightly and brushed the tips of her fingers over my face. Grinning a little bit, I closed my eyes, enjoying her warm touch. I felt Hermione's fingers move to my tame curls, playing with them, her nails lightly scraping my scalp as she moved her hand around. I heard Hermione suck in a breath and it took me a second to realize I'd placed my hands on her waist. Slowly, I opened my eyes, gazing into her beautiful hazel ones. Hermione was slightly biting her bottom lip, and I was transfixed. I felt her left hand move to rest on my right arm, which was still attached to her waist. Shifting my eyes back to hers, I found those hazel eyes gazing at me with a look of want. We were standing so close to each other, our body scents began to mix. Despite having read it in the Prophet, I felt the need to question about Weasely.

"What about the Weasely boy?"

"We're not together. He couldn't satisfy my needs," she replied breathlessly.

"And Potter? You know they're hunting me. It could be dangerous to get involved with a fugitive Death Eater," I said huskily.

"I like a little danger. Makes things interesting. Now shut up and give me the kiss I've waited four years for," Hermione replied, want evident in her voice.

"Yes ma'am," I answered, grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

Sliding my left hand to behind her back, I softly pushed Hermione closer and gently placed my lips upon hers. Hermione's reaction was instant. She moaned lightly, pressing her lips harder against mine then slightly parting them with her tongue. I gasped audibly at her boldness and Hermione fully slipped her delicious pink tongue in. I groaned in response, sliding my tongue against hers, a battle for dominance, which I quickly won. Not seeming to mind losing, Hermione tangled both hands in my hair, tugging softly. My hands having minds of their own, began wandering all over the younger witch's body, causing her to arch further into me. Breaking free of my lips, Hermione trailed kisses over my jaw, to behind my left ear, nibbling softly and proceeding down my neck, leaving kisses and light bites. Not to be outdone, I began nibbling her earlobe, working it between my teeth. This went on for quite sometime. We didn't stop until the need for air rose up. Taking my hand, Hermione brought us to her sofa, me actually sitting on it and her in my lap.

"That was incredible," I said, still panting slightly, "And we didn't even have sex," I finished.

Hermione just giggled , snuggling even closer.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" I asked.

"Amazing from what you can learn from books huh?" she replied, a grin on her face.

Smiling, I began running my fingers through her hair.

"I can't stay long love. I'm gonna have to leave soon. But I promise to see you again real soon," I said.

"Okay," Hermione answered, understanding on her face. "Cauldron is the password for the humpback witch statue with the passageway to Honeydukes. Come see me when you're able to," she finished.

Nodding, I glanced at my pocket watch.

"I should go now. You've got to teach in the morning 'Professor'," I said grinning, causing Hermione to blush and hide her face in my neck.

Wrapping my arms tightly around my angel, I stood up and walked to the bed, gently depositing her on it. Straightening up, I stood between her legs, my hands resting partly on her jaw and neck. For a few moments, we just gazed into each others eyes. Feeling my pocket watch vibrate softly, I knew I had to go. It was midnight.

"I have to go my darling. I will come see you again soon," I said, stroking my thumbs over her skin.

"You damned well better," Hermione replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Leaning down, I kissed her softly. Pulling back a moment later, I smiled, walking backwards. Looking at her fireplace then back to her, she nodded in understanding. Walking to it, I grabbed some of the powder and stepped in. I could leave the castle this way but I couldn't enter through it. Feeling the flames, I looked at my beloved one more time then said clearly "Malfoy Manor."

Stepping out of the fireplace, I dusted myself off then glanced around the Malfoy sitting room. My roaming eyes stopped when I saw a figure in the doorway.

"Hello Narcissa," I said smiling at my youngest sibling, who fainted on the spot. Hm. Maybe my sudden arrival was a bit much, I thought.

**AN: **well I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ I will start writing ch2 as soon as I can. Until then, tata my readers :]

P.S. please review : )

~McCoy~


	3. Chapter 3

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

CARELESSxCLAUDIA

Temptation McCoy

ashShadow50

veritate et virtute


End file.
